<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are not a clown, you are the entire circus by MintyRamen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612251">you are not a clown, you are the entire circus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/pseuds/MintyRamen'>MintyRamen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, established relationship is kinda implied :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/pseuds/MintyRamen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakishima really had the absolute worst taste in men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are not a clown, you are the entire circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"I refuse."</p><p class="p1">"What."</p><p class="p1">"Did I fucking stutter?"</p><p class="p1">Sakishima glared at the dumbass he dared call his boyfriend and considered breaking up with him on the spot. But alas, the power of Akama Sou compelled him to simply fume silently. Hiroo tried to maintain his expression of hurt but it was obvious he was trying not to fall into a fit of giggles after seeing Sakishima's sour reaction to the proposal.</p><p class="p1">"This is fine. This is fine. This is fi-" Isumi repeated to himself in his head.</p><p class="p1">"I can hear you planning on ways to bury me alive."</p><p class="p1">"Now, why in the world would I ever do that, Kouji dear?"</p><p class="p1">Sakishima inhaled. Then exhaled. He once again let his eyes look at the copper rings that..........Hiroo was now......threatening to lick.....</p><p class="p1">Sakishima really had the absolute worst taste in men.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The proposal would have been romantic as hell if not for the fact</p><p class="p1">1. It was currently 9:38am on a foggy Thursday morning (It was COLD as fuck and Isumi STILL couldn't feel his ears, even wearing Kouji's obnoxiously large and fluffy earmuffs)</p><p class="p1">2. They were on a date at a shitty b-rate amusement park that sold insanely overpriced caramel popcorn</p><p class="p1">3. Said sticky caramel popcorn's crumbs could be seen stuck on the front of Kouji's graphic shirt</p><p class="p1">4. Oh right, this man seriously wore a red, tacky Christmas shirt with the words "Happy Ho Ho Ho-lidays!" featuring a comically drawn reindeer and thought "Oho! This is definitely a suitable item of clothing to wear when I promise a lifetime of devotion to my beloved! I am so smart and my bangs are so stupid and cute and I want Isumi to clip them back with dozens of bobby pins and-"</p><p class="p1">5. Isumi could hear a toddler crying on the table beside their own grubby and wooden one which, mind you, was awaiting for their order of extremely worrying greasy fries and mediocre hot chocolate. </p><p class="p1">That tall bastard probably planned to pop the question after ensuring everything was orchestrated to bring maximum embarrassment if the proposal was to be narrated to their friends and family. Sakishima tried to convey his rage and <strong>none</strong> of his giddiness of the recent event with his killer glare.</p><p class="p1">Kouji, seeing his partner so close to killing a man with his bare hands, simply winked and continued cracking their glowsticks and bending them into bracelets. Thank god he was already sitting down for Sakishima Isumi was, once more, weak to the knees because of one Hiroo Kouji.</p><p class="p1">It definitely didn't help that Sakishima already made them engagement earrings for them and planned to propose on New Years. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">After having spent weeks, potentially months, browsing through unsatisfactory rings, Isumi went "Fuck it!" and made stunning rose quartz earrings himself for the both of them, because, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself. Ultimately the time to craft the intertwined silver snakes around the pastel pink precious gems was anxiety-inducing and Isumi believes his efforts should not be in vain, thank you very much.</p><p class="p1">It's so typical for Kouji to simultaneously anchor Isumi in this chaotic world yet still...</p><p class="p1">...yet still...make him no longer feel the effects of gravity.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">On closer inspection the copper rings seemed to have their first words for each other, so there was that at least.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Dew you need a hand?</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I will end your bloodline.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Sakishima considered the first day he laid eyes upon the new dorky middle blocker with the legs of his trousers a bit too long, bangs of his hair a bit too short, the attempt to ease the feral setter who he accidentally soaked with his soft drink way more pained than it needed to be. <em>Nonononono......please don't hate me Sakishima-san. </em></p><p class="p2">God, what. a. dumbass. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sakishima, with much passion, decided to mention all this (minus the fact he nearly swooned at the sight of their first words to each other and just the sappy stuff in general) to his husband-to-be. Though, he would much rather lose to Daishou at air hockey than to admit he could feel tears of pure ecstasy accumulating at the back of his eyes when Kouji uttered the words "iconic husbands".</p><p class="p1">Husbands....</p><p class="p1">It was easier for Isumi to present pseudo-hostility than to acknowledge that for a decade he has dreamed about what it would be like see Hiroo meticulously stick glow in the dark stars on the ceiling of their living room; how, once they fall asleep in each other's arms after going on a true crime documentary binge, Isumi would glance at Hiroo. He would be drooling all over Isumi's shirt with his hair an unholy mess and his body weight absolutely crushing his partner's body. Isumi would start stroking Hiroo's stupidly soft hair and whisper to the stars above them, "That's my husband."</p><p class="p1">Yeah, being a bastard is easier for now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We have to do it again."</p><p class="p1">"And why in the world would I do that, Saki-kun?"</p><p class="p1">Isumi scoffed, "To gain a semblance of dignity? To have my respect?"</p><p class="p1">"Don't need it." mumbled Hiroo as his focus diverted to the sliced taters making its way to their table.</p><p class="p1">"Ugh fine. Consider how obnoxious Daishou would be if he knows about the absolute clownery that occurred 2 minutes ago."</p><p class="p1">"Or......I'll do you one better. Consider how pissed off he'll be when he FINALLY finds out about the clownery that occurred 2 minutes ago."</p><p class="p1">"....."</p><p class="p1">"We'll wear nice clothes and take pictures and everything! Wouldn't it be nice to fuck around with our dear ol' captain?"</p><p class="p1">".....okay maybe, JUST maybe, I can allow myself to love you."</p><p class="p1">"Aww you love me?~ That's kinda embarrassing, pumpk-"</p><p class="p1">Isumi snapped and grabbed a fistful of Kouji's dumbass Christmas shirt and tugged him forward over the table so Isumi could meet Kouji's dumbass face and get rid of that that dumbass smirk and even though it was terribly salty, they would both agree that the kiss would rank in their top 3.</p><p class="p2">"I hate you. I hate you. I hate y-FUCK!" Sakishima had to cut his repetitive murmurs short as Hiroo jabbed Sakishima sharply in the ribs with his index finger.</p><p class="p2">"......Okay I kinda deserved that."</p><p class="p2">"You don't hate me."</p><p class="p2">Isumi rolls his eyes and whispers back, </p><p class="p2">
  <em>I don't hate you.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And if their friends believed their former middle blocker actually proposed in a dark evergreen tuxedo at the strike of midnight on New Year's Day, after having a sickeningly "romantic" candlelit dinner in a newly trending seafood restaurant at the port and soon going down on one knee in a peaceful clearing with the fireworks dancing and illuminating the nightly abyss above the couple then...</p><p class="p1">....then that's on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I believe in jeweller Sakishima Isumi supremacy.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>My twitter is @a_n_ramen if you want more *throws confetti in the air* nohebi headcanons!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>